


I’m so impatient to adore you

by connorsuniverse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron)-centric, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Human Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), Pining Allura (Voltron), THESE GIRLS ARE SO CUTE PLEASE LOVE THEM AS MUCH AS I DO, Underage Drinking, its all fluff enjoy please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorsuniverse/pseuds/connorsuniverse
Summary: allura pines after romelle. based after the song ‘second time’ by bruno major





	I’m so impatient to adore you

**Author's Note:**

> i really recommend listening to ‘Second Time’ by Bruno Major before reading !!!

_ we were playing twenty one  _

 

Allura nervously twitched, watching as Romelle used her fake id to buy a random bottle of liquor. The cashier seemed to know it was a fake, but let it slide anyway. 

 

_ in the pitch black of the country night _

 

They both hurried out of the shop and into the black sky. Romelle screamed with delight as this was the only shop for miles. They both started giggling but Romelle laughed the hardest.

 

_ i was struck like a drum  _

_ and I rolled my eyes trying to sit tight _

 

Allura watched and froze, she loved this girl too much. Romelle looked over and Allura instantly started giggle again to dismiss suspicions. The pale girl grabbed Alluras hand and made a pun. Allura rolls her eyes.

 

_ i was dangerously tangled _

_ second time i met you _

 

They both head home now, Allura at the wheel. Romelle starts drinking but not before turning on music. A faint guitar plays over the comforting silence between the two of them. It’s a love song, the main genre of Romelle’s music interests. Allura can’t help but think of the two of them during every song.

 

_ now I’m so impatient to adore you _ __   
  


Allura reaches across the middle and grabs Romelles hand. She just smiles and squeezes back. 

 

_ we were drinking warm wine _ _   
_ _ from paper cups that we left outside _

 

It was early morning now.  Romelles parents headed out for church, leaving the apartment empty for the two girls. They told them to be safe and smart but they’re not planning on throwing a rager. Instead they grab a bottle of wine and head to the balcony. They forget cups but find a couple from when they did this last week still there. They spend their time in silence, passing the bottle to each other to fill their glass. Romelle shuffles some songs on her phone and starts to slowly dance.

 

_ god I wished you were mine _ __   
__ as your skin lit up in the sunrise   
  


‘She looks beautiful’ Allura was frozen once again. As she danced from each edge of the balcony that was all Allura could think. She wanted to hold her. She wanted to kiss her. 

 

Romelle held out her hand, requesting Allura to join her. Surrounding her face was the rising of the sun. How could Allura say no to an angel.

 

They flow together effortlessly, as they slow dance together to a rather loud guitar but sounded faint to Allura, as her heartbeat was all she could hear.

 

_ so dangerously tangled _

_ second time I met you _

 

They lay in bed now, a little tipsy. They stare at each other in the faint light from behind the closed curtains. They didn’t sleep last night based on all the laughing you could hear through the walls. Allura wanted to hold her. She wanted to tuck her hair behind her ear. So she does.

 

Romelle eyes widen. 

 

_ now I’m so impatient to adore you _

 

Allura keeps her hand at the base of her neck. It’s warm. Romelle mocks the action and tucks Alluras hair behind as well. She wants to kiss her. 

 

She she does.

 

Romelle impatiently crawls forward and kisses Allura. It starts simple but turns into something more. They understand each other. They both want each other. 

 

That night is filled with small kisses anywhere; to the forehead, to the wrist, to the neck. That night is filled with joy as they hold each other and never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading so much !!! i really love these two and i appreciate you loving them as well !!!


End file.
